


Of Blushing Omegas and Mischievous Eyes

by katiemorag



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mpreg, Murder Husbands, Will Graham is a Cannibal, brief discussions of violence, this is Hannibal afterall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiemorag/pseuds/katiemorag
Summary: It was a point of contention among many of Baltimore’s elite that Dr Hannibal Lecter had failed to take any sort of interest in any of their offspring.The invitation to ball at Lecter's residence ignites Baltimore's gossip mill, the rumor is that Hannibal will be searching for a bride there.No-one expects to meet Hannibal's mate of 8 years there.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 38
Kudos: 1062





	Of Blushing Omegas and Mischievous Eyes

It was a point of contention among many of Baltimore’s elite that Dr Hannibal Lecter had failed to take any sort of interest in any of their offspring. Dr Lecter was an alpha of the finest breeding who held a countship in his home country of Lithuania, the title was since defunct but it still held prestige and, in many’s eyes, made him a cut above the idle rich of America.

Hannibal was an intensely private person who despite throwing lavish dinner parties for a very select few guests, they knew little about his home life and were strictly forbidden to enter any room with a closed door. This fueled all sorts of rumors, from him being a murderer who spent his free time displaying the corpses of his victims in the most macabre of ways to him having already taken an omegan bride out of pity who was simply too hideous to be seen in polite company. 

Hannibal did nothing to abate the rumors but simply smiled indulgently, if not a little coldly, when someone was too bold in their questioning. The look was more than enough to quell even the most vapid of gossip mongers. There had been little change in Dr Lecter’s cool and aloof demeanour in the time that he had been present in Baltimore society, he regarded everyone, including the pretty omegas and their fluttering parents with the same detached interest. 

It was one of the newcomers, a loudmouthed alpha named Joseph Benoit who had arrived in Baltimore not two months earlier from New Orleans, that made a disparaging comment about Dr Lecter’s performance, or lack thereof, being the reason for his apparent bachelor status. The comment itself had many of those within listening distance gasping aloud, alpha, beta and omega alike; to say such things in polite company was just not done. And the fact that his wife, Eleanor, and their daughter, Felicity, had laughed along did not endear the newcomers to the established society. 

The comment, though not heard by Hannibal directly, soon made its way to his ears. Mrs Komeda expressing her distaste at the comment thoroughly, she was one of the few who knew Hannibal well enough to notice the slight downward slight of his lips and minutely furrowed brow as he digested her words. 

  
  


It was only a week later when Hannibal missed the first opera performance of the season that rumors began to fly. No-one could quite figure out why the dedicated patron of the arts would miss the event of the season. Benoit was loud and abrasive in his stating that Hannibal simply couldn’t face everyone after them finding out the truth about the real reason for his bachelorhood, those present knew better than to comment any further. It was no secret that Benoit’s dislike for Hannibal stemmed from the fact that he had snubbed his daughter upon their arrival, the Louisianian alpha hadn’t taken kindly to other alpha’s rejection of his only child. 

Hannibal was a marked absence at several more gallery openings and art performances over the next few months before practically the entirety of Baltimore society were invited to his home for a grand ball.

The weeks leading up to the event are a flutter with rumors, there is a popular one that Dr Lecter will be choosing a bride at this very ball. This gossip sends a flutter of panic throughout the society and there is soon frantic planning of outfits and last minute etiquette lessons so as to impress the most elusive and eligible bachelor in Baltimore. 

  
  


Those invited arrive at Hannibal’s door precisely when the beautifully intricate invitation indicates, most knowing from experience and others from hearsay, how much the alpha dislikes those who arrive too early or late. The grand ballroom of Hannibal’s home has been decorated tastefully, and many take a long moment to appreciate the stunning artwork that covers the paneling of the walls, the ballroom is a room that Hannibal seldom uses, preferring to host more intimate parties in the dining room. 

As the band strikes up a traditional, soft waltz, many cannot help but notice how Hannibal’s gaze keeps wandering to the doors of the ballroom that lead out towards the lobby. 

“Waiting for someone?” Mrs Komeda asks gently after the fifth time she catches Hannibal watching the door in less than a few minutes.

Hannibal turns to her, clearly startled that she’s noticed his distraction. 

“I fear I am being painfully obvious.” Hannibal acquiesces, sipping at his drink. 

Mrs Komeda hums and pats him on the arm before drifting off to greet some more people.

  
  


Hannibal cannot help himself, Mrs Komeda’s comments are true, he’s waiting for one very particular figure to appear in the doorway. 

“Dr Lecter.”

Hannibal jerks out of thoughts and turns to find Joseph Benoit striding towards him. It is only through years of practice that he doesn’t allow his face to show his distaste for the other alpha. He is accompanied by his wife and daughter, the latter of which is entirely unsubtle in her appreciation of Hannibal as she settles in close to him. 

“Mr Benoit and family.” Hannibal greets cordially.

“Nice place you got here.” Joseph observes, greedy eyes roving over the grand room. 

“Thank you.” Hannibal knows now what he has suspected for some time, Benoit seeks to wed his daughter into the Lecter line as their funds are dwindling, it was likely the reason they left New Orleans too. 

“Must be awful lonely here all by yourself, doctor.” Felicity simpers, catching Hannibal’s free arm.

It takes every ounce of Hannibal’s carefully crafted control not to fling the girl away from him, especially when he catches sight of her mother’s scheming eyes and her father’s smug smile. 

Joseph is about to open his mouth to, no doubt, make some sort of uncouth comment when a soft voice interrupts from behind Hannibal.

“I don’t think he got the time to be lonely.”

Hannibal cannot help the sigh of relief as he turns to find his William smiling back at him, mischief twinkling in his eyes as he realises who Hannibal has been speaking to. 

“Who are you?” Eleanor demands, clearly not happy that the newcomer has captured Hannibal’s attention entirely. 

“Allow me to introduce William, my mate.” Hannibal knows he looks intolerably smug as he wraps an arm around Will’s waist to pull him close. 

He takes great joy in cataloging each of the Benoit’s reactions individually, Joseph is torn between rage and indignance, his face slowly turning an interesting shade of puce, Eleanor is obviously searching every inch of Will’s person for any sort of flaw as anger simmers in her eyes, and Felicity looks like a child whose favorite toy has been confiscated and looks only a moment away from stamping her foot in indignation. 

“Pleasure to meet y’all.” Will says sweetly, expertly playing the part of the blushing omega, complete with exaggerating his gentle Southern drawl that puts the Benoits to shame.

“Why has no-one met you before?” Eleanor demands, her expression vicious. Her desperate search for something to latch onto in Will’s appearance clearly came up short as Hannibal knew it would, he had selected Will’s outfit himself, he was impeccable. 

Will ducks his head and nudges it into Hannibal’s shoulder gently, pink coloring his cheeks.

“I don’t like crowds much.” Will confesses, his demurity is an award worthy performance that Hannibal plans on rewarding him for later. The confession itself was the truth but the bashfulness with which Will delivered it was truly beautiful, Hannibal couldn’t help but marvel at his wicked little omega who would have everyone in this ballroom wrapped around his finger within moments of meeting him, the Benoits notwithstanding. 

“If you’ll excuse us.” Hannibal says politely, gently leading Will away from the spluttering Benoits to the refreshments table. “You look wonderful, William.”

Will shivers as Hannibal’s warm breath caresses his ear, he takes the proffered champagne with a shy smile but a devilish glint in his eyes.

“All thanks to you, alpha.” Will says breathlessly, looking up at Hannibal through his eyelashes. He knows  _ exactly _ how to rile Hannibal and the alpha knows that he is going to be teased every moment this ball continues. 

“You wicked thing.” Hannibal growls, pulling Will close so he can nose against the pale skin of his omega’s neck. He desperately wants to bite down on the mating mark that only just pokes out from Will’s collar but reels himself in as they are in company. 

By Will’s grin as he pulls away to take another sip of champagne, he knows exactly the effect he has on his alpha, and he plans on exploiting it for all it’s worth.

  
  


Hannibal spends the best part of the next hour introducing Will to the who’s who of Baltimore society. Hannibal had been right in his earlier assessment, every person who meets his William is immediately charmed by the seemingly sweet and demure omega who is clearly adored by his alpha. Little do they see the wolf that lurks behind the sheep’s visage, that knowledge thrills Hannibal in ways he had not expected. 

  
  


It is later in the night that Hannibal and Will are accosted by the Benoits once again, Felicity immediately attaches herself to his side, clinging to his arm with a self-satisfied smile, the action makes both Hannibal and Will (along with several observers) blink in disbelief; to be so bold with an alpha whilst their omega mate is present is almost a challenge to that omega’s place. 

“How long have you and Hannibal been together then?” Eleanor asks demandingly, watching with narrowed eyes as Hannibal extracts himself from Felicity’s grip, going as far as to take a step away from her entirely to make it obvious to all those watching avidly that he is not encouraging her in any way. Not that that wasn’t completely obvious, anyone who had been watching them for more than a few seconds could see how besotted with his omegan mate Hannibal was. 

“Oh gosh.” Will gasps, his free hand that isn’t settled on Hannibal’s arm fluttering to his mouth as he plays the part of being shocked by the intrusive question beautifully. “It’ll be eight years come May.”

Eleanor looks victorious, her eyes practically gleaming with it. Both Hannibal and Will know what is coming, they’ve led the family into the dance with the sole intention of humiliating them and both are going to take great pleasure in it.

“That long and you’ve yet to give your alpha children?” 

A shocked hush falls over the room as all eyes turn towards them, the only sound is the band who play on but playing a markedly softer tune so the words said echo out across the space. 

Eleanor has a smug look on her face as Will stiffens, they knew this was coming but the implication still has him reeling, it makes Hannibal want to take a scalpel and curve that self-satisfied look from her face. 

“Hardly an appropriate question for polite company, Mrs Benoit.” Hannibal observes coolly, his features schooled into indifference as he feels Felicity edge closer once more, it is obvious how they expect this to turn out. 

“Simply an observation, Doctor.” Eleanor says, head tilting towards her own daughter. She doesn’t say anything further but her implication is clear, what was the point of having an omegan mate if they did not provide their alpha with children? It was a terribly outdated concept that both Hannibal and Will loathed.

“Now our Felicity…” Joseph begins indicating towards his daughter as he puffs out his chest proudly, but his next words are cut off as Will tips forward slightly, he quickly regains his balance without so much as a drop of champagne spilling. 

Hannibal has to purse his lips to hide the grin that threatens to take over his face as all eyes turn to the small being that made Will tip forward. A cherubic face framed by dark curls grins up at Will and Hannibal, showing off two missing teeth on the bottom row with deep brown, bordering on burgundy eyes twinkling. They couldn’t have timed the arrival better if they’d tried it, they had planned on simply smugly informing their guests about their offspring and letting them suffer through their own conclusions but this worked  _ much  _ better; Hannibal felt incurably smug.

“Henry.” Will sighs experatedly, gracefully leaning down and sweeping the boy into his arms, still managing to not spill a drop from his glass. “What are you doing up?”

“Abi doesn’t tell the story the right way.” Henry says pouting, leaning in close to Will easily and fiddling with his bowtie. “You look pretty, mama.”

“Thank you, darlin’.” Will laughs, pressing a kiss to Henry’s forehead. He turns to Hannibal and rolls his eyes fondly, Henry learned from Hannibal at a young age that a compliment will ease Will’s wrath if in trouble, Will finds it equal parts endearing and frustrating.

“Does Abi know you came to find us, mažylis?” Hannibal asks, reaching out to stroke a gentle hand across his son’s wild curls. He knows that if Abi goes to check on Henry and finds him missing, she’ll go spare.

“No.” Henry admits reluctantly, tucking himself further into Will’s neck when Hannibal raises an eyebrow at him. 

Hannibal sighs and waves across a server, they are quickly sent off to inform their babysitter where one of her charges has escaped to. 

“You expect us to believe that this child is yours, Doctor Lecter?” Eleanor snaps, her lips curling in disgust. “I for one find it hard to believe that you appear single for many years then turn up one night with a mate and a child.”

“Were you not listening when William stated that we have been together for almost eight years?” Hannibal asks, condescension dripping from his tone. He was really beginning to lose his patience with these people. 

“Really Eleanor, I thought you would be happy.” Will comments lightly, smiling deceptively warmly at them. 

The comment disarms Eleanor entirely and has Felicity stepping back from her advance on Hannibal to look at Will with wide eyes. Everyone in the room is now, entirely unsubtly, watching the group, even the band have fallen into silence. 

“What do you mean by that?” Eleanor demands, eyes narrowing in a very unattractive way. Hannibal can see the cogs turning in her head, to her knowledge, Hannibal had not introduced her by name so Will addressing her by such had taken her by surprise. 

Will shrugs, the action looking effortlessly graceful. 

“I thought you would be happy that at least  _ one _ of your children had married Doctor Lecter, if not your preferred one.” 

Eleanor’s face goes slack in horror and she loses her grip on her champagne glass, the sound of it hitting the marble floor echoing in the silent ballroom. 

“What on earth do you mean by that?” Joseph demands, eyes flitting frantically between a disinterested Will, a rather smug Hannibal, a confused Felicity and a still slack jawed Eleanor. 

“I mean exactly what I said, Mr Benoit.” Will says easily, he hasn’t looked away from Eleanor and is watching as she begins to flounder for words, likely to soften the impact of his own words. “Eleanor left my beta father when I was just shy of a year old to wed you, at the behest of her family, I believe.”

“That’s a lie!” Felicity screeches, she stamps her foot and points at Will accusingly. “You’re making this up, you have to be! You’re only here tonight because you’re threatened that Hannibal clearly wants me and you’re doing this to humiliate me.”

Will blinks at her slightly disbelievingly, Hannibal is about to reply and shoot the girl down when Will, his wonderful Will, does it for him in the most spectacular way.

“Why would he want you?” Will’s delivery of the words are icy and disinterested, they make Felicity take a shocked step back, all indignation disappearing in an instant and all those listening hide amused grins at the overbearing girl getting put in her place. 

“Is this true?” Joseph recovers eventually and rounds on his still floundering wife, ignoring his daughter’s fury. “Eleanor. Is it true?”

Eleanor looks at Will and Hannibal can see she is taking in every feature and comparing it to her past lover. She looks down at the floor defeatedly before sighing and looking back at her husband.

“It is true that I had a son with a beta in my youth, we named him William.” 

Joseph goes an unflattering shade of red. It is not the scandal of his wife having a child out of wedlock that will ruin them, but the scandal of an omega willingly leaving their child; it is practically unheard of given an omega’s inherent instinct to protect and care for their young. 

“We are leaving.” Joseph decides, squaring his shoulders before turning back to face Hannibal and Will with a carefully schooled expression. “Thank you for the invite tonight. My family and I will take our leave.”

Joseph all but drags his wife and daughter from the room, Felicity loudly protesting that she wanted to stay.

The chatter around Hannibal and Will slowly returns as people turn back into their groups to discuss tonight’s excitement that will no doubt fuel the gossip mill for weeks and the band strike back up after a distinct nod from Hannibal.

“You were magnificent, mylimasis.” Hannibal praises, pulling Will into his arms and kissing him soundly. 

“What ‘bout me, papa?” Henry pipes up, making his parents pull apart from each other as they grin at their son.

“You were brilliant, mažylis.’ Hannibal smiles, plucking his eldest out of Will’s arms and bouncing him high in the air, the boy’s delighted giggles filling the air.

“Papa!” Henry laughs delightedly as Hannibal settles him easily onto his hip, he looks back to find Will watching them both adoringly. 

“I think it’s time for a certain someone to go to bed.” Will observes a moment later when Henry nuzzles into Hannibal’s neck, all excitement and energy fading fast as he bathes in the comfort and safety of his alpha parent.

“I believe so.” Hannibal agrees, nosing into Henry’s hair affectionately, the action making Henry grumble happily. 

  
  


As Will carts off Henry to bed, Hannibal is all but accosted by Mrs Komeda.

“What a delightful family you have.” She observes, smiling as she watches Hannibal follow Will and Henry out of the room.

“Thank you.” Hannibal turns to her with a warm smile to match his genuine words.

“Is Henry your only child?” She asks delicately, she is genuinely curious and is possibly one of the only ones present who could get away with asking such a question.

“No.” Hannibal shakes his head, well aware that many around them are listening into their conversation. “My William and I have been blessed with three children. Hannibal, or Henry as we call him so as not to confuse anything, who is almost seven, Alexi who is four and most recently, we welcomed a daughter, Madeleine, who is four months now.”

Hannibal can see the exact moment understanding blossoms in Mrs Komeda’s eyes.

“Your new arrival was the reason for missing so many events recently.” 

“Yes. She has proved to be more…” Hannibal paused to search for the right word to describe his youngest. “...demanding than her brothers.”

“That’s one way to put it.” Will remarks, re-appearing at Hannibal’s side with a bright laugh, he turns to smile at Mrs Komeda, who looks thoroughly charmed. “Henry and Alexi were angels so we expected the same from Madeleine, instead, we got a banshee.”

Hannibal can’t contain the bark of laughter that bubbles from his throat at Will’s words, the assessment is an accurate one. Their daughter has a set of lungs that would put an seasoned opera singer to shame.

“Oh the joys of parenting.” Mrs Komeda comments with a grin. “I remember those days well.”

“I personally hope the days of being awoken at 3am are limited.” Hannibal comments as he takes Will’s near empty glass from him and replaces it with a fresh chilled glass from the server who’d paused beside them.

“Oh me too.” Will agrees laughing, tension seeping out his shoulders as Hannibal runs an affectionate hand through his hair, the action making him curl closer to his alpha instinctively. “Especially when she wakes Henry and Alexi too.”

Hannibal hums in agreement and noses into Will’s hair, he watches out of the corner of his eye as Mrs Komeda watches them approvingly. Will has clearly won her over and she is one of those at the very top of Baltimore society so her approval will extend to those who follow her lead, and she will make it obvious and difficult for those who do not.

Before further conversation can continue, Hannibal hears the familiar beginning of his and William’s favorite waltz beginning. 

“If you’ll excuse us, Mrs Komeda.” Hannibal bows slightly, the formality making the woman’s smile brighten and her eyes glitter. Hannibal turns to Will and gently takes his glass to set it on a nearby table before bowing deeper and offering a hand. “May I have this dance, mylimasis?”

“You may, darlin’.” Will answers with a laugh, teasing out the endearment in his soft Southern accent in a way that never fails to make Hannibal desire him. 

The ballroom floor all but clears for them as Hannibal sweeps Will into a well practiced waltz, the dance being the first he’d taught Will. 

“You’re enjoying yourself.” Will observes, smiling up through his eyelashes at Hannibal.

“I have the most beautiful omega in my arms. What more could I want?” Hannibal hums happily spinning Will around before pulling him close once again, possibly too close for a waltz but neither of them cared.

“A little fun later, maybe?” Will asks innocently but the look in his eyes is pure devilment.

“Oh what you do to me, sweet William.” Hannibal growls, his hand roving down to lay almost improperly low on Will’s back, unable to control himself at the thought. 

“I thought you could maybe pay a visit to that beta who was in front of us at the cheesemongers the other day.” Will says casually, no-one is close enough to hear them but still he keeps his voice hushed as they dance. 

“I like your thinking, my dear.” Hannibal praises, dipping Will and letting him tip himself back, completely trusting Hannibal to hold his entire weight before pulling him back up and in close again. “Do you have anything in particular in mind for him?”

Will’s answering grin is wicked and Hannibal falls that little bit more in love with him at the sight of it. Will’s hunger and lust for violence is the perfect match for his own, he so desperately misses sharing it with Hannibal when he is pregnant. They had both agreed that the children, and Will when pregnant, would not eat their favorite meat; instead waiting until they were old enough before allowing them to make their own decision. Hannibal knew how much Will had missed the taste when not two days after giving birth to Madeleine, he had demanded Hannibal bring him something good, the words unsaid but the implication there. 

The braised heart served with rich red wine jus had made Will moan in a way that Hannibal would treasure until the end of his days.

“Surprise me.” Will says, leaning in close and letting his breath fan over Hannibal’s lips before placing a deceptively sweet looking kiss there, biting at Hannibal’s lower lip before pulling away, his cheeks flushing in a way that made Hannibal ache to take him here and now. 

Will would not join him on this hunt as he occasionally did before he became pregnant with Henry, much preferring to be at home with the children and wait to assist Hannibal in their basement upon his return, letting Hannibal take lead but watching as he too enjoyed their shared violent delight. Will only took the lead if the victim had offended him directly, the last time had been a spectacular affair of bloodshed that still sent Hannibal’s heart racing, the woman in question had kicked her dog violently within Will’s eyeline. To say her demise had been painful and slow, would be putting it lightly.

“As you wish, mylimasis.” 

The song finished as Hannibal and Will came to a graceful stop, a polite applause came from the crowd around them, they had never seen Hannibal dance so were clearly pleasantly surprised by this turn of events. As another song began, the chatter began again and Hannibal led Will back to the table where their glasses lay. 

Hannibal smirks as Will curls in close to him, he is clearly revelling in the envious stares he is receiving from many of their guests.

“Are all your parties this eventful?” Will asks grinning, a dark promise in his eyes that Hannibal can’t wait to explore later.

“No.” Hannibal says as he leans forward to touch his forehead against Will’s own. “Though I may have to make them so to keep you entertained.”

Will’s answering laugh is bright and Hannibal can do little but bathe in it’s warmth.

“Oh Hannibal.” Will grins, reaching up his free hand to cradle Hannibal’s cheek. “I think you do plenty to keep me entertained, don’t you?”

“I try, my dear.” Hannibal concedes with a long blink and a head tilt that has Will laughing again. 

“What time does everyone normally leave?” Will asks a long moment later, darkness glittering in his eyes.

“Around midnight. There will be time for us, my dear, fear not.” 

Will narrows his eyes at him goodnaturedly, if anyone nearby had overheard the conversation they would presume that they were speaking about the usual activities one shared with a mate, not the murderous activities that brought Hannibal and Will together and that they shared to this day. 

As Will leans into Hannibal with a happy and pleased sigh, and watches couples glide across the dancefloor, Hannibal thinks of how he came to have such a wonderful omega at his side. 

Hannibal had first met Will Graham when he was in Lafayette for a conference. 

A brutish, rude alpha had run into him and spilt coffee all down him, he had stomped off without so much as an apology to Hannibal. The man had been stupidly easy to track down after getting his license plate, he had arrived at the idiot’s house around 2am and had entered the bedroom to find the man being straddled by the most stunning omega Hannibal had ever seen. 

The omega in question had turned to Hannibal with wide eyes, knife still held aloft, blood glistening in the pale moonlight. The idiot alpha had reached toward Hannibal, clearly thinking him a mere robber who might help him, Hannibal had smirked and pulled off his balaclava before advancing toward the bed. He had leaned into the omega, tucking his head into the curve of his shoulder. The omega shuddered when Hannibal’s breath caressed his ear as he spoke,  _ ‘finish him, beautiful boy’ _ .

The omega had slashed the alpha’s throat, ending his pathetic existence with one stunning masterstroke. 

Later that night, once they had ensured neither had left any evidence of their crimes at the scene, Hannibal had laid William out on his hotel room sheets and claimed him thoroughly, he had taken great joy in taking Will apart, treasuring every gasp and moan. Will, far from a passive participant, had claimed Hannibal in equal measures, both of them sporting bruises and bite marks that lasted for  _ days _ .

They had rarely been apart since that day, Hannibal expanding and cultivating Will’s palate so they could enjoy their delights together. While Hannibal had always intended his hobby to be a solitary pursuit, he had soon realised sharing the experience with Will was more rewarding than he could have ever anticipated. Will’s watchful gaze as Hannibal carved into another victim was one that he would never tire of seeing, and the sex they enjoyed afterwards was almost always near animalistic and wild in the best way. Hannibal was almost certain that at least two of their children had been conceived during such periods.

“What’re you thinking so hard about?”

Will’s voice breaks Hannibal out of his memories, and just in time as he was venturing too close to territory that was probably not suitable at present. 

“How lucky I am to have met you.” Hannibal says, leaning to press a kiss to Will’s lips, biting the bottom one at the last minute, a little act of revenge for Will’s earlier bite. Will rolls his eyes at Hannibal’s words but his cheeks color that wonderful pink that Hannibal adores so. Hannibal cannot help but lean in and press his lips to the flush, sliding his mouth across to Will’s ear to whisper there. “I cannot wait to have you tonight mylimasis. I am going to take you  _ apart _ .”

Will shivers under Hannibal’s warm breath and gasps at his words, arching into his alpha instinctively before turning mischievous eyes up to meet Hannibal’s own.

“Is that so?” Will drawls, voice low and honey sweet as darkness twinkles in his lovely blue eyes.

Hannibal tugs him closer and kisses him hard, suddenly uncaring of propriety and of their guests, he licks into Will’s mouth and delights in the moan it pulls from his omega. Will clings to him as he allows himself to be thoroughly kissed. They break apart and Hannibal rests their foreheads together once more, not needing to say a word for Will to know exactly what he is thinking and how he plans for their night to go once their guests depart. 

Will grins wickedly at the promise in Hannibal’s eyes and Hannibal cannot help but return the vicious expression before kissing him again.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, this was written in a single afternoon while I'm on the comedown for suspected Covid-19 so please excuse the mistakes and rambling.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think if you feel like it! 
> 
> Hope you're all safe and well ♥️


End file.
